Parallel Dimension 20
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Girls in the Pokémon World fart on one another and on boys for the pleasure of it in this alternate universe. Cynthia is a dominatrix but she does like other girls doing that to her sometimes...include Touko and Rosa, who dress as Pokémon while they're releasing flatulence.


**Parallel Dimension 2.0**

 **Chapter One**

Cynthia was just finishing off her butter pecan ice cream cone when her butt tingled, indicating that she needed to fart.

The lucky thing was that she lived in Parallel Dimension 2.0 (though she didn't know about other dimensions.) Here, farting on people was things girls did because they could. And Cynthia really wanted to unleash her flatulence on an unsuspecting maiden. Jasmine waltzed by, going around the palm trees, for Cynthia had stood on a beachfront eating her ice cream. This beach happened to be a rather fun place to find someone to fart on. It wasn't like you could get away from them with ease. That was part of the thrill of it, knowing a cute girl could control you, force you to breathe in her fart even if you didn't want it.

Cynthia preferred dominating over being a submissive She had farted on Dawn's friend Barry a coupl eof years back. He begged to kiss her butt-cheeks while she released balls of gas straight up his nostrils. At the time she had been a bit uncomfortable with it, even though she knew that Dawn sometimes farted for Ash's pleasure. But after releasing on Barry the first month, and Morty, a gym leader from Johto who used Ghost types), Cynthia started to find it intriguing.

And then, last summer, Dawn's butt rippled out a long fart when she was standing near Cynthia. And while Dawn apologized, Cynthia felt she would be happier if Dawn just farted as much as her little posterior wished, and never said sorry.

And then Dawn tried a new technique, where she rubbed her butt across Cynthia's lap and released cute, bubly farts that only her spincter could produce.

At that time, Cynthia thought that to girls she'd prefer being the submissive and then just farting on guys.

But when she tried having four other girls fart on her, only one of them really could make her happy, other than Dawn, of course, since anything Dawn did to her would be well-received. And so after that experience, Cynthia tended to wish to only dominate.

Except that there was one girl Dawn had told her about, whom Cynthia thought she wouldn't mind meeting. Her name was Misty, and she used to travel with Ash. She was a gym leader in Kanto. Specialty in water types, which made Cynthia wonder if her farts were often wet.

Though if they were, Cynthia didn't know if she'd like them. Dawn and Melody (a girl from the Orange Islands), yes. But most other girls probably couldn't satisfy Cynthia's tastes. The problem in this case seemed to be that Cynthia couldn't be absolutely sure she wouldn't like being dominated by a certain girl till she was in a situation where she would be dominated. And it wasn't like she would go to every cute girl in the world and asked to imbibe her fart.; That would make her seem like a freak.

She had also considered becoming a Gardevoir girl. Gardevoir-girls dressed like the Pokemon and used their sexiness to allure men into a submissive position. Guys usually sought Gardevoir-girls out, and paid them handsomely for doing that to them. Cynthia might have remained one if her Champion duties didn't require her to travel so much. Except for one other factor which deterred her-a Gardevoir-girl had to sniff the farts of her ranking officer, all who were girls between the ages of fourteen and eighteen and had the right to release flatulence in your face at any time she felt like doing so.

Now if Dawn were her ranking officer, or Melody, Cynthia would've died of happiness to be in their troops. Serving them was bliss. Other girls, well, she couldn't be certain yet. Though now her butt was telling her she had to release soon, and she couldn't worry too much about being forced into being a fart receptacle. She was about to do it to Jasmine, though she hoped Jasmine wouldn't mind too much.

Cynthia pounced on her quarry and landed with her butt on Jasmine's stomach. She scooted up to Jasmine's face, for as Cynthia had learned, captives can slide out from under your stomach if they're really determined. But sit on their face and you've got them cornered.

Now she had Jasmine's nose ensconched between her butt-cheeks. She tickled Jasmine under the chin. "I hope you're ready for some really smelly farts, because whether you are or not, they are coming," Cynthia said.

And out of her posterior erupted a fart that went on and on and on. It just kept rippling out, making a noise like a drill going through concrete.

Jasmine, it transpired, was completely turned on by Cynthia doing this. She hadn't counted on Cynthia wanting to do this to her. If the thought of ever crossed her mind, it happened that she believed herself too low on the ladder to be noticed by Cynthia and that she's be lucky to kiss the butt of the girl who was having a make-out affair with the posterior of a girl who licked the feet of a cousin of a sister of a girl Cynthia farted on. Six degrees of separation and a whole load of perspiration, but never fortune this grand.

But now it was hers. She had to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming. Finding herself wide awake, she and hurting a bit on her hip where she had pinched her skin, she inhlaed Cynthia's latest present to her lungs, a series of fumes smelling like exhaust fuel and liverwurst on a sandwich built with moldy bready, chicken and dumplings, supreme pizza, trout, zucchini, and oxtail soup on top of unwashed elephant.

Cynthia was the first girl to fart like this on Jasmine who didn't cause her to gag. Now that the other farts she had felt and tasted before were quite as potent as this. But she had kissed Sabrina's butt and gosh that girl could make you puke with how disgusting her fart was. But with Sabrina you wanted to obey and please her because she could make you feel good to be serving her, or feel bad depending on how you looked at it. Sabrina was a humiliater, which meant that to her farting on another girl was basically saying she was beneath your company. And that was all right for those who would cut their left arms off just to be noticed by Sabrina. Jasmine was not one of these. She liked having the use of her limbs, and though Sabrina could make being submissive to her seem fun, as soon as you sniffed her fart, you wished to board the next train otu of Kanto. Or at least that had been the case for Jasmine, though she couldn't say that was true for everyone.

Cynthia was different. People wanted to obey her because she was hot, not due to having natural dominating talent. She had some, yes. But she gave off the air of being curious. Jasmine had a sneaking suspicion that if their situation were reversed, Cynthia would be making out with Jasmine's posterior as if afraid she'd die a few minutes later and never get the opportunity again. This was odd considering how far beneath Cynthia's notice Jasmine had expected to be.

Cynthia was delighted this had gone well. She released fart after fart after fart, some of the long and overbearing, some of them noisome beyond the level most girls could tolerate. Jasmine didn't complain once.

Then a girl with one of the hottest butts Cynthia had ever laid eyes on plopped her posterior down on Cynthia's lips. The girl herself was dressed in a Lopunny suit, except that she had pulled her pants down so that her bunny tail had not been the first thing Cynthia saw. Instead she saw the full moon of this wonder girl spinning toward her mouth. And as soon as it made contact she knew she was in for it. There's something you can be certain of when you kiss a butt, and one of those things is how likely it is to unleash noxious vapors, which isn't so obvious most of the time when it's not in contact with your body or you don't have your eyes glued to it. Though Cynthia's first thought upon feeling this miracle of nature was that she would gladly have had her eyes glued to the butt-cheeks of this super-sweet girl.

And then came the fart. The first spray spelled so awful that Cynthia nearly vomited. She swallowed it though, for this time she was determined to not be bothered by this girl choosing to kindly deposit her flatulence storm on Cynthia's waiting lips. Her nostrils might suffer but who cared, this girl was making her heart beat super-fast and she didn't want it to stop..

Then a girl dressed as Gardevoir glided over. Well, she didn't really glide but she moved so gracefully. Cynthia barely had eyes for her but as she was approaching the Lopunny wondergirl she felt like she ought to pay as much attention to what was going on as she could.

"I checked the library," said Gardevoir-girl. "Kissing someone while farting is supposed to make your farts more potent."

"Well, then, Touko," the Lopunny-girl said. "If you're willing to kiss me, I can test it out."

"Of course I'm willing to kiss you," said the Gardevoir-lass. "You're my girlfriend."

And Cynthia felt a second butt plop onto her waist. Lopunny-girl leaned forward. Her costume was like Mega Lopunny rather than the regular form, which worked really nicely with her pigtails. Gosh she was cute, a fifteen-year-old girl in pigtails. There was a way to do it at that age which made it alluring. Cynthia supposed it was possible to foul this up, but in this case it seemed to work.

NOw Lopunny-girl and Gardevoir-girl were smooching as if afraid that, once they stopped, someone would shoot one of them dead. Cynthia shoved that out of her mind, she didn't want either of them dead. She wished they would sit her farting on her forever...

For both Touko, the one in the Gardevoir costume, and the Lopunny-girl were farting nowo. Gosh it tasted awful, though due to her current position she felt Touko's farting rather than smelling it. Though after a few minutes she could smell it too...

But it was the movement of Touko's posterior that really caused Cynthia to thank her lucky stars. It shifted around Cynthia's chest while Touko lip-locked the Lopunny-girl, And Cynthia liked the thought that she couldn't leave Touko or the Lopunny-girl even if she wanted to. They key was that she didn't desire such a venture, for as awful as it was to taste this fart, it wasn't something Cynthia would've liked to have the power to prevent. All she could do was wonder how Touko and her girlfriend could've decided that she was a good option for doing this on. Why did she fascinate them in this way, because you could tell that they were kind of picky on whom they'd do this to. They wouldn't have odne this on any Lass or Hex Maniac or Waitress. They chose the Sinnoh Champion to unleash their flatulence on. This was a privilege, the highest honor that Cynthia oculd have hoped for. But little did she know that below her, Jasmine was ina s much ecstasy as she was, only dreading the possibility that Cynthia might terminate her farting time on her, just as Cynthia's biggest fear during this time ws that the Lopunny-girl and Touko would walk off and never give Cynthia another chance to inhale their malodorous vapors again. So she decided to enjoy it while it lasted, for at least the memory of this would solace her, even though she wished it could go on for decades, centuries, several millennia...


End file.
